


Sunset Lover

by Flamoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, POV Eren Yeager, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria
Summary: When Eren Yeager comes home from university for the summer, all he wants is to find a new job and spend the time he's not working playing Animal Crossing and (possibly) having some short term hookups. However, it seems the universe doesn't quite have that in store for him. After only a week into his vacation, his childhood best friend Mikasa asks him to housesit her Uncle Levi's home for two weeks. The only thing Eren is expecting is free food, some quality time with a cute cat, and a fat paycheck by the end of it. What he gets instead will make this summer the best he's ever had in his life.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1102
Collections: Levi x Eren





	Sunset Lover

“Eren, could you do me a huge favor?” Mikasa’s voice filtered through his phone speaker, sounding slightly out of breath, signaling the beta must have just gotten finished with her daily workout. Eren, on the other hand, was slouched on the couch with his limited-edition Breath of the Wild Switch in hand watching as his Animal Crossing villager ran across the screen. 

It was the first day of summer vacation and, as such, he finally had the time to put all his energy towards the game. The past semester of university had been a huge pain in the ass, and he’d been too busy to make his island the dream getaway he’d been imagining for months before the game's release. He placed the Switch onto his lap and leaned back on the couch as he let out a loud sigh.

“Mikasa, I’m sort of busy.”

“Busy playing Animal Crossing?”

Eren jutted his bottom lip out in a pout and tilted his head to hold the phone between his shoulder and ear as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. It was almost noon and he had yet to eat anything, his Switch being the very first thing his hands grabbed as soon as he woke up at a glorious half-past ten. 

“And? It’s summer break, I’m allowed to play games all day if I want. I’ve earned it.” 

Eren rummaged through the fridge as he heard Mikasa sigh on the other line, no doubt about to lecture the omega on his lifestyle. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about his health, he went to the gym nearly every day during the school year. However, when summer hit, Eren always took the first few weeks to be as lazy as possible. Normally, the omega would be working at the local coffee shop, but it had sadly gone out of business a few months back leaving him out of a job.

“Look, I’m not going to lecture you on your weird summer tradition of imitating a sloth. I wanted to offer you a way to make money and to help me out in the process.” 

He grabbed a container of cut-up watermelon, feeling too lazy to bother with cooking, as his eyebrows raised in interest. It would take him a couple of weeks to find another job that would be willing to employ him for just a few short months, and a way to make some cash in the meantime would be nice. His tuition wouldn’t be paying for itself, after all.

“Okay, you’ve piqued my interest. Lay it on me girl,” Eren replied before popping a juicy square of watermelon into his mouth.

“My uncle Levi is out of town for two weeks on a business trip and needs someone to watch his house and take care of his cat. I would do it, however, I am leaving tomorrow to go to the beach with Annie and Sasha.” 

Eren wrinkled his nose as he mulled it over in his head. He hadn’t seen Mikasa’s uncle since he was twelve, that was ten years ago, and from what he remembered the man wasn’t pleasant to be around. He’d always smelled strange to the young omega the few times that he’d been around and his distaste for children had been more than apparent. 

“Gee, I don’t know Mikasa. From what I remember your uncle is weird and I don’t know if I feel comfortable staying in the house of an alpha who I don’t know that well.” 

“Cut the shit, Eren. You sleep with random alphas you meet on Tinder all the time. Besides, Levi’s not weird. You just never understood his sense of humor because you were too young.” 

“Psh,” Eren blew a long brown strand of hair that had fallen from his bun out of his face and rolled his eyes, “you’re only one year older than me. Did that magically give you the ability to understand him?”

“No, but I grew up with him. Are you going to be starting your heat? Is that why you don’t want to?” 

Eren waved his hands in the air, forgetting that Mikasa couldn’t hear him, before replying quickly, “no, it’s not that. I don’t start for another three weeks so that shouldn’t be a problem. I just…isn’t he a stickler for cleanliness? What if I ruin something and he gets pissed? Does he know it will be me and not you?” 

“As soon as you agree, I’ll tell him. Oh, I forgot to mention. You’ll be getting paid a thousand dollars for the two weeks.” 

Eren nearly dropped the bowl of watermelon, his eyes widening in shock. A thousand dollars, for house-sitting and taking care of a cat? _Holy shit_. Mikasa’s uncle had to be loaded. The last time he’d seen Levi, the man had been a twenty-year-old sporting multiple piercings, tattoos, eyeliner, and clothing that he’d only ever seen those grungy band members wearing. It was difficult to imagine him as some rich strait-laced businessman. 

“A thousand dollars?!” 

“Yes. Are you still going to say no? It’s almost as much as you made working a full month at the coffee shop.” 

Mikasa had a point. And, unlike at the café, this paycheck wouldn’t be taxed. It would give him plenty of legroom to find another job. 

“Levi also has a full fridge and cabinets that you’re more than welcome to utilize,” Mikasa added, voice full of amusement. As if she needed to add that on, she knew as soon as she mentioned the amount of money that he’d be making Eren wouldn’t refuse. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. Text me his address and I’ll meet you there tomorrow morning. Do you need a ride to the airport after?”

“No, it’s okay. My mom is going to drop me off. I’ll text you, see you tomorrow Eren!” 

…

If it wasn’t for Mikasa standing in the driveway next to her black sedan, Eren would have thought he’d pulled into the wrong driveway. Levi’s house was… _enormous_. It had to easily be five bedrooms with a huge fenced in yard that contained a large swimming pull, a two-car garage, a gorgeous wrap-around porch, and a fucking balcony on the second story. Why one person needed a house this big, Eren would never understand. 

He stepped out of the car, his green eyes darting all around, taking in the full glory of the home as he called out, “are you sure this is a house and not a mansion?” 

Mikasa rolled her eyes but grinned and wrapped Eren in a bear hug once he was standing in front of her, “are you complaining? You get this to yourself for two full weeks.” 

Eren wrestled himself from her grip, reaching back to fix his bun she’d messed up before grabbing the house keys from her and bouncing them in his hand, “You have a point. I just can’t understand why one person would want such a huge house.” 

“Levi may be single now, however, that doesn’t mean he’ll stay that way forever. Also, he lets other people stay over a lot. I’ve crashed here myself a few times. I’ve gotta go in a few but let me tell you the rules before I leave.” 

Eren turned his attention back to the beta and nodded, signaling that she could continue. 

“The cat’s name is Titan. Feed him three times a day, one and a half scoops each time. On Saturday mornings he gets a can of wet food as a treat. Feel free to eat whatever you’d like, just make sure to clean up once you finish. You can sleep in any of the guest rooms, you’ll know which ones they are because the doors will be open. Stay out of Levi’s room, though. He doesn’t like his things being touched. Also, don’t hesitate to use the pool whenever. If you need anything or have any questions, give me a text or call. The internet information is on the fridge as well as Levi’s number, but I would suggest not bothering him unless necessary. All good?” 

Eren pondered Mikasa’s words for a few moments and when he was certain everything made sense, responded with an “all good” before giving her a hug and standing in the driveway waving goodbye until she was out of sight. Once alone, he skipped the rest of the way to the door, opening it and smiling wide when a fluffy black long-haired cat came bounding up to him with a loud meow.

“Hi Titan, my name is Eren. It’s nice to meet you. You and I are going to become the best of friends these next two weeks.”

He bent down and scooped the large feline up into his arms, scratching him under the chin and laughing in delight once the animal started purring as loud as a motorboat. He’d been worried Levi’s cat’s attitude would mirror its owners and was delighted to discover it was the exact opposite. His parents hadn’t ever allowed him to have any pets at home, claiming they were too messy and difficult to take care of so, it was always a treat whenever Eren had the chance to be around them. 

He spent the next hour exploring Levi’s home, ultimately choosing the guest room that contained the balcony, a bit surprised the gorgeously decorated area with calming sky-blue walls hadn’t been chosen by Levi. After he’d put his clothes away in the empty dresser, placed all his personal items in the bathroom, and fed Titan his lunch he crafted himself a homemade pizza and plopped down onto the couch- Switch in hand once more. 

He had to admit, it was liberating to be away from his parents, who would undoubtedly spend the summer days nagging him. As an omega, it was unusual to be single at his age. While society was finally moving forward and giving omega’s the rights they deserved, there still existed those with old fashioned mindsets, which sadly included his parents.

Eren thought there was nothing wrong with being single at twenty-two and choosing to focus on himself and his studies instead. He enjoyed doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and wouldn’t settle down with anyone unless they were willing to give him that freedom. Of course, he enjoyed the protective and possessive instincts of an alpha just as any omega would, his dynamic constantly fighting against him and pushing him to find a strong mate that could provide for him.

Eren, though, was as stubborn as they came. He’d compromised with his dynamic, making it clear that he would be more than willing to give in to his instincts when a suitable mate that also fit his standards came along. As that was yet to happen, unlike many of his other omega friends, he was still single. In fact, Eren hadn’t ever dated. He’d had flings, of course, but none had ever interested him enough to keep him around for longer than a few weeks at a time. 

The world was changing, and society needed to grow with those changes. No longer were omegas simply the “weaker” dynamic. They were doctors, politicians, military officers, professors, and just as good at their roles as alphas and betas were. Eren was confident in himself and his abilities to move forward in life being a strong and independent individual. If someone wishing to court him couldn’t accept that, then they simply didn’t deserve him. 

He smiled to himself and propped his legs up on the coffee table in front of the black velvety couch, sinking into the comfortable material as he ran around his island collecting bugs for his favorite in-game character, Flick. He was so immersed in the game that when his cell phone began to ring next to him, he nearly fell off the couch in surprise, barely holding onto his Switch as his body spasmed. 

Eren looked down at his cell and furrowed his brow when an unknown number flashed across the screen. He typically wouldn’t answer, however, he had nothing better to do with his time and figured it was worth a few minutes of entertainment. 

“Hello?” 

“Is this Eren Jaeger?” A deep velvety voice that sounded oddly familiar crawled through his eardrum and sent visible shivers up his spine.

“Um...yes. Who is this?” 

“This is Levi Ackerman. Mikasa told me you would be house-sitting for me while I’m gone, I appreciate it. I wanted to call and check-in, make sure everything is going okay.” 

“Oh, yes. Hello. Um, it’s no problem at all, really. I am out of a job right now so, it’s not as if I’m doing anything else. Everything is fine. I’ve fed Titan his lunch, I have the keys, and Mikasa texted me the code for the alarm to turn on at night.” 

Eren hated how nervous he sounded; however, he couldn’t help it. Levi had always been a bit intimidating, even when Eren was a rebellious twelve-year-old. There was something about the way he held himself, it had never failed to drive an inner part of Eren into a fit of obedience and was the main reason why he’d constantly avoided the older man as a child. 

“Good. There is supposed to be a fucking shitty storm Thursday night. If the power goes out, don’t worry. I have a backup generator that will kick on. I know Mikasa told you not to bother me but if you run into any problems or have any questions regarding the house you can text or call me. If I don’t answer right away, I’m in a meeting. I’ll get back to you when I can.” 

“Okay, will do. Thank you, Levi. Have a-um, good business trip.” 

“Thank you Eren, don’t forget to set the alarm. Night.” 

Levi hung up and Eren was left sitting there, staring into space, wondering how someone’s voice could be that damn attractive. Had Levi been attractive? The older man had certainly never been _unattractive_ , however, the last time Eren had seen him he hadn’t yet reached maturity and his dynamic hadn’t been known. Therefore, whether or not he was romantically (or sexually) interested in others was never a thought that crossed his mind. 

Now, though? He was curious as to what his omega would think of Levi. Not that he would do anything, of course. Levi was Mikasa’s uncle and he wouldn’t want to sour their friendship in any way if things went awry. Besides, he highly doubted a thirty-year-old successful businessman would be interested in a senior in university majoring in astrophysics who spent his days playing a video game that consisted of living in a village full of animals and shaking down trees in hopes that rare furniture would fall from the leaves. 

Eren sighed before picking up his dirty plate and going to the kitchen to clean up his mess. The only reason these thoughts were even crossing his mind right now was that it had been a while since he had a good fuck and his heat was only three weeks away. 

He wasn’t rude enough to bring someone over to a stranger’s house and he’d feel bad if he left for longer than an hour for something so trivial given how much money he was getting paid. This meant he’d need to wait at least two more weeks... _fuck._

Perhaps the money wasn’t worth it after all. 

...

...

Ah, who was he kidding? Levi had a hot tub, swimming pool, and jacuzzi tub for fuck's sake. And, with the house to himself, Eren had the sweet _sweet_ pleasure of turning the air down to a chilly 62 degrees, just the way he liked it. Had he been at home, he’d have to suffer the dreadful 70 degrees his parents constantly kept the thermostat on. 

It’d be worth it. Plus, the longer he held out on the sex the better it would feel when it finally happened. No big deal. He could do this. 

**…**

Something was wrong. 

Eren had managed to get off not once, not twice, not three times, but _four_ times every day since he’d been house-sitting for Levi. And it had been a week already. That meant in the past seven days he’d come a total of _twenty-eight_ times. It was as though he was in heat without being in heat and he had no idea why this was happening. 

Perhaps it was the constant scent of an alpha in the air combined with Levi’s daily checkups, allowing Eren to conjure up an image in his head of a strong and attractive alpha who could tend to all of his needs. 

The night the storm happened; the power had indeed gone out. However, unlike Levi had said, the backup generator never kicked on leaving the poor omega in a fit of panic. Eren had never been one for intense thunderstorms, combine that with being in a stranger’s house and you got a scared Eren huddling in his bed jumping at every noise. 

He’d tried calling Mikasa, however, her phone had gone straight to voicemail. Armin was overseas for the entire summer and he did everything he could to avoid his parents at this point which meant his only option had been Levi. The alpha had been uncharacteristically nice, if not a bit crass, and stayed on the phone with him for two hours until the power finally came back on.

No one had ever done that for Eren before. 

He didn’t know what to think of Levi, nor his reaction to the alpha’s scent. All he knew was that he’d need to leave this house before the older man returned, or else he was worried he’d give himself away. Perhaps his heat was coming on early this time around? Although he was on birth control, it wasn’t uncommon for there to be abnormalities every now and then. 

He moved his bedsheets from the washer to the dryer for what seemed like the thousandth time and sighed before bounding down the steps to feed Titan his dinner. Not feeling very hungry himself, the omega decided to forgo a meal in favor of swimming. He hadn’t used the pool yet and as it was a horrendous 95 degrees out today; he’d decided it was finally time to swim for a while. Night swimming had always been a favorite activity of his and, aside from that, it’d been a few weeks since he’d worked out. Maybe that’s why his body was punishing him.

Sure, let’s go with that. 

The omega grabbed a towel before running outside and excitedly stripping down to a pair of tight swim shorts that clung to his plump ass. Mikasa had helped pick them out, raving about how unfair it was that he had the better ass even though she worked out more than him, leaving Eren in a fit of giggles in the store. 

Gotta work watcha got. 

Eren took a deep breath and counted to three before doing a cannonball into the deep end of the pool, coming up for air and shaking his shoulder-length wet hair around like a dog as he laughed. It had been quite some time since he’d gone swimming and he forgot how freeing it could be. How nice the cool water caressing your skin felt, the feel of floating on your back with the moon shining down on you. Everything was so calming and a part of him began to feel sad about leaving in a week. 

Although he’d sent nearly twenty applications, Eren still had yet to find another job which meant more time spent at home dealing with his parents. In just a short week, Levi’s house had become a place of solace for him. He could cook what he wanted, take a shower whenever it suited him, watch shows he enjoyed and play his game for hours on end without being nagged at. Hell, he’d even gone to Levi’s study and read through a few of the man’s books. 

The time spent here made him more determined than ever to get a job once he graduated so that he could live in his own space, free to do as he pleased. He wouldn’t have a place nearly as nice as this, _fuck,_ he probably never would, but that didn’t matter. All he needed was room to grow and be his own person. 

Eren swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out of the water with the strength of his arms alone, water pouring down his body and coating the cement underneath him. It was only when he was fully standing that he began to feel weird, as though someone was watching him. With a pit in the bottom of his stomach, Eren turned around, wide green eyes landing on a short man with midnight black hair wearing a black suit watching him, a smirk on his face, and silver eyes shining. 

Eren blinked, cheeks growing warm as he stuttered out, “L-Levi? I thought you weren’t supposed to be home until next week?” 

Levi bent down to pick up Titan, keeping the cat from running outside before responding, “yes, that was the original plan. However, I managed to close the deal much earlier than expected.” 

Eren quickly lunged for his towel, wiping the water from his face and covering up his body as he cleared his throat. “Ah, I see. Well, I guess I better get going then. Just give me a few moments to clean up any mess I’ve made and pack my things and I’ll be good to go.” 

Levi tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming over Eren’s face as he replied, “it’s nearly eleven at night, why not stay and leave in the morning? I don’t mind.” 

Eren ran his hand over his nape and looked off towards the neighbor’s yard, “I wouldn’t want to trouble you. Driving late at night isn’t an issue for me and I’d feel bad for taking up space in your home.” 

Levi stepped aside and motioned for Eren to come inside his home, “it’s not as though we’re strangers. I’ve known you since you were a snotty five-year-old brat. Come on, it’s hot as fuck out there.” 

Something about his tone of voice had Eren quickly scurrying inside, sighing in contentment once the cool air washed over his body. He stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what he should do, feeling as though he was twelve all over again. This was ridiculous. Eren had matured into an intelligent and fully capable young man, he had no reason to be nervous around Levi. Besides, as Levi had said, they had technically known one another for the majority of Eren’s life.

“Did you eat dinner?” Levi asked as he shut the door and made his way towards the kitchen. 

“Ah, not yet. I’m not very hungry, think it’s because of the heat. I don’t tend to eat as much during the summer months.” 

Levi turned to look at him, “I’ll make us some food. It’s unhealthy to skip meals. Why don’t you go get a shower in the meantime? You smell like chlorine.” 

Eren’s face flushed and he nodded before nearly sprinting up the stairs and to the bathroom. He felt wholly unsettled in a way that was irritating to him. No other alpha ever had this effect on him, not even the brutes that towered over him like Reiner. Yet, all Levi had to do was tell him that he smelled a certain way and he was left feeling self-conscious and inadequate. Why did it matter how he smelled anyway? 

The omega huffed in annoyance as he scrubbed down his body to the point where his tan skin turned red. For someone so obsessed with cleanliness, shouldn’t Levi enjoy the smell of chlorine? And why was he so insistent on cooking for Eren and letting him stay the night? Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he needed looking after. Once he was finished, he was going to give Levi a piece of his mind. 

He dressed in a pair of short shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt that nearly went down to his knees, pulled his hair back into its usual bun, and took a deep breath for courage as he stomped out the door and towards his room to pack everything up. He planned on leaving first thing in the morning, however, in case Levi nerved him too much he wanted to be ready to leave at any point. 

Eren was surprised when he found Levi standing in the middle of his room, shoulders tense, a smell radiating off him that was so strong it nearly had the omega dropping to his knees. He’d never been able to put a name to it when he was younger, only now realizing that the older man smelled of lavender and earl gray, the scent as comforting as it was intoxicating. 

When Levi turned to look at Eren, his dilated pupils didn’t go unnoticed by the omega, “I had a feeling you would pick this room. It suits you.” 

Eren swallowed audibly, “ah-yeah. I was a bit surprised you hadn’t picked it out. The balcony-um-seems like a place I could picture you drinking a morning cup of tea.” 

Levi’s lips quirked up into a smirk, “been picturing me, haven’t you?”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that! Anyway, I apologize if it smells in here. I’m starting my heat next week and had been planning on desensitizing the room before I left. Figured I would have plenty of time before you got back home.” 

Levi shook his head, “it’s not a big deal. Sorry for coming in, I was just bringing the blankets up from the dryer for you. Dinner is ready, I made mandarin chicken stir fry. That okay with you?” 

Eren smiled, “sounds lovely.” 

Throughout dinner, Eren began to feel much more at ease around Levi. He still blushed whenever the older man looked at him for too long, however, he no longer stuttered and had more confidence in how he carried himself. They discussed Levi’s life since Eren had last seen him, how he’d given up most of his piercings save for his ears, and began to dress differently upon graduation from university. 

Levi described what he did for a living and how he landed the job. A friend he’d met in university, Erwin Smith, had inherited the company from his father and immediately hired Levi as his CFO. Eren spoke about his studies, his apprehension for senior year, and his hopes for the future. 

Mikasa was right, Levi had only seemed weird to Eren when he was a child because he couldn’t understand him. Now, whenever the alpha cracked one of his jokes, the omega laughed brightly. It was nice, conversation with the older man flowed effortlessly and Eren found himself warming up to the alpha’s company. He should have tried harder to keep in touch over the years, Levi was a person he could see himself getting along with easily. 

After dinner, when he was helping Levi clean, the alpha began to tease him, “not as scared of me as you used to be?” 

Eren rolled his eyes as he grabbed the plate from the shorter man to dry it off, “I wasn’t scared of you, per se. Just…nervous. You were intimidating! Can you blame me?” 

“Oh, am I no longer intimidating then?” the alpha purred, leaning in close when he handed Eren the next dish.

Eren’s ears grew hot and he put down the towel before walking away and muttering “you’ll have to try harder than that, alpha-” then, a bit louder, “night Levi! Thank you for letting me stay, I’ll leave first thing in the morning. Don’t worry about sending me off.”

“I still have to pay you; I find it hard to believe you’ve forgotten that bit. No longer intimidating my ass. I’ll see you in the morning, Eren.” 

That night found Eren tossing and turning in bed constantly, body feeling hot as he remembered the tone of Levi’s voice and the way it felt to have the alpha’s eyes roam over his body. His heat had to be coming sooner than expected this time around, there was no other excuse for him to be behaving this way. Perhaps once he fell asleep and got some proper rest, his dynamic would decide to calm down and let him live in peace. All he needed was to make a fool out of himself in front of Levi and spend the rest of his life hearing about it from Mikasa. 

However, the next morning upon waking, Eren felt worse than he had the night before. All he could think about as he packed his clothes up was having to deal with his parents’ harsh words. Why couldn’t he be more like Zeke who was only a few years older than him and already mated with two kids and a successful job? Well, maybe that’s because Zeke had the privilege of being born an alpha, the world practically handed to him on a silver platter. 

The omega sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged down the stairs, not needing to see Levi for him to know the alpha was already awake and waiting for him, the scent of earl grey finding him before the shorter man did. 

“Up before nine, I’m surprised.” 

Eren clicked his tongue, “I told you I’d be gone first thing in the morning. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” 

Levi handed Eren a check and the omega’s eyes widened when he saw the number written there. Levi spoke before he could protest, “Just take it. I said I’d be gone for two weeks and I’d pay one thousand. I know I came home early, however; I feel bad about you dealing with the power outage. Think that makes up for the few days being missed.” 

Eren pursed his lips, “I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right.” 

Levi scrunched up his nose and looked Eren up and down, scrutinizing the omega closely, “are you that upset about it or is something else wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong at all-” Eren paused to fold up the check and slip it into his back pocket- “just didn’t sleep well is all. Thank you for the money, it will help a lot. I guess I’ll see you around.” 

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren’s arm, fingers warm as they wrapped around the bare flesh, “Eren, I can smell the disappointment coming off you in waves. I know we haven’t seen one another in a while but you’re Mikasa’s best friend and I feel she would want me to look out for you. What’s wrong?” 

Eren bit his bottom lip and looked away before responding softly, “I just don’t want to go home. I still haven’t found a job which means I don’t have much of an excuse to leave the house so…I have to listen to my parents judge my life choices all day. It’s exhausting. I haven’t ever had the chance to live by myself and it’s been nice. Guess I was really looking forward to that extra week.” 

Levi hummed, “well...you could just live here the entire summer. I work a lot so I’m hardly home during the week and the house is big enough that we could easily have our own space. I’ve let Mikasa and some other friends stay here before when they’ve needed so it wouldn’t be a big deal for me.”

“Ah...well...I’m not sure. I still feel like I would be imposing...”

“Look-” Levi paused, realizing he was still holding onto Eren’s arm, and let go before continuing- “you can clean the house, cook some meals, and help take care of Titan as compensation. Once you get a job, you can help pay for groceries if that makes you feel better. How about it?” 

“Give me the rest of this week and next to think about it,” Eren finally relented after a few seconds of contemplation. 

“Why that long?” 

The omega’s face turned hot as he rubbed his nape, “my heat starts next week, remember? Wouldn’t be- uh, the best combination for us I’m afraid.” 

Eren wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn the tips of Levi’s ears turned red as he responded, “Oh. Sorry for asking. Well, text me when you’ve made up your mind. You have my number.” 

“I will. Thank you, Levi,” Eren gave the alpha a wide smile before scurrying out the door and heading home, hoping that the older man wouldn’t be able to smell just how embarrassed he was by the last bit of their conversation. 

Living with Levi, huh? 

Eren had a feeling he already knew the answer but still wanted to at least pretend he had to think about it. 

After all, how bad could it be? Free housing in a fucking mansion, access to a pool during the hot summer months, an adorable cat to keep him company, and a hot ass roommate to-

_Wait._

_No._

That last part should not be on his mind.

_Fuck_ , Eren’s heat needed to come and go already. 

Two weeks. Two weeks and he’d see how he felt then. 

**…**

A little over two weeks later found Eren hastily packing a duffle bag and suitcase full of enough clothes and personal items to last him until the end of summer. As soon as his heat had finished, he’d wasted no time in texting Levi and asking if his offer still stood. He’d had enough of his parents, their constant badgering during his heat about needing an alpha to take care of him driving him over the edge.

Levi had, of course, assured him that he was still welcome to stay at his place until he returned to school in August. Eren wasn’t about to tell his parents he was going to live with an alpha because he knew what sort of interrogations that would bring to the table so, instead, he’d simply told them Mikasa and her parents would be gone most of the summer (not necessarily a lie) and that he would be staying at their place to house sit for them. 

There had been a bit of an argument that ensued until Eren brought up he’d be making money for it which, technically, he had made _some_ money. And after that, the deal was done. All the omega had to do was come and visit a few times throughout the summer so his mother could ensure for herself that he was doing okay. 

Eren sighed in relief as he pulled up to Levi’s driveway, smiling wide when he saw that the alpha was already standing at the door waiting for him. Levi was so much different from what he remembered from his childhood. Still intimidating with an odd sense of humor, but not nearly as frightening and beyond his understanding as he had once been. It was clear the older man’s wild days were far behind him. He had truly grown into an outstanding alpha and Eren was curious as to what he might learn from him during their time together. 

When he’d told Mikasa he would be moving in with her uncle for the remainder of the summer, she had seemed perhaps a bit _too_ ecstatic. But...he couldn’t blame her. Mikasa wasn’t the biggest fan of his parents and the beta had felt bad that she wouldn’t be around much this summer to keep him company. She assured him Levi would be an adequate replacement and also seemed to think he needed a bit more organization in his life, which the alpha was more than capable of bringing. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come,” Levi said to him as Eren made his way towards the door with his bag slung over his shoulder and suitcase trailing behind him. 

Eren laughed, “are you kidding me? A summer spent in a nice home with a cute cat and away from my parents? How could I resist?” 

Levi chuckled in return as he stepped aside, allowing Eren to pass before closing the door gently behind him. “I didn’t realize how bad your parents were until speaking with Mikasa. I’d mentioned after the first night you left that I’d offered for you to stay and she couldn’t stop thanking me. It seems they are a bit...stuck in the past.”

Eren sighed and nodded, “yeah it’s...frustrating. I used to hate the fact that I was an omega because of them, they constantly made me feel as though I were inferior due to my dynamic. Over time, though, I concluded that being an omega wasn’t a weakness and wouldn’t hold me back from how I wanted to live my life. It’s a source of contention between us but considering I only deal with it during the summer I try to not let it bother me.” 

Levi helped Eren take his bag up the stairs to the same bedroom he’d stayed in before, which Eren noticed oddly enough still smelled faintly like him- a hint of pine and cedarwood- as he listened to the omega speak. 

“Times are changing and those who are unable to evolve will sadly be left behind. I’m proud of you for sticking up to them, I know it isn’t easy. I’ve dealt with quite a bit of backlash for being my age and unmated, but it’s best to not live life with regrets and I won’t settle down until I find the right person.” 

Eren huffed as he flopped down onto the bed, “exactly! I don’t want to pick the wrong person just so I’m not alone anymore. And what’s so wrong with being single anyway? I’m glad that you understand, most people who I try to talk with this about don’t. Also...thanks for letting me stay. I promise to get a job as soon as possible.” 

Levi walked up to Eren and ruffled his hair, “don’t worry about it. As I said before, as long as you help clean and cook and take care of Titan it will be fine.” 

“Yeah well-” Eren sat up, cheeks flushing from how good it had felt to have physical contact with the alpha-“I need to save up money for school anyway, and even if you say it’s fine I still want to help more.” 

Levi’s lip twitched slightly, “whatever makes you feel comfortable, Eren. Since it’s the weekend I’ll be home and around the house, come find me if you need anything.” 

Eren simply nodded, waiting until Levi left his room to begin unpacking. There was something oddly comforting about organizing his clothing into the drawer, a feeling of belonging that hadn’t come to him in many years. He knew without Levi voicing it that the alpha respected him, that he would give him his own space and allow him to make his own decisions despite them living under the same roof. It was refreshing to have a person who understood him, and he couldn’t help but smile with happiness once everything was placed in its rightful spot. 

After a nice long hot shower without anyone interrupting him, telling him that his music was too loud or that he was taking too long, Eren cooked him and Levi lasagna and salad. They ate together in comfortable companionship, Eren often talking more than Levi who listened thoughtfully and commented only on occasion. 

Their days continued in this way. During the week, true to Levi’s words, the alpha was gone for most of the day. It got lonely sometimes without him but Eren kept himself busy by working out, playing Animal Crossing, and cleaning the house. When Levi was home, at times they would sit in companionable silence while others were filled with them discussing everything under the sun. 

Sometimes talks would be political in nature, and other occasions the two simply spoke of their hopes and dreams for the future.

The omega spent quite a bit more time with Levi than he had originally anticipated, becoming overly excited whenever the alpha particularly enjoyed a dish he concocted or brought home a new book for Eren to read. After only a week, he found himself anticipating Levi’s return home, wanting to hear about the alpha’s day even if it included things he didn’t wholly understand. 

On Friday when Levi returned home from work, the omega did not rush to greet him with his usual smile and plans for dinner on the tip of his tongue. Instead, the alpha had to search for Eren, stumbling upon him slumped in front of his laptop at the dining room table. 

Eren’s chin was resting in his left hand while his right used the mouse to scroll through the webpage, a loud huff leaving his mouth. 

“Something wrong?” Levi asked as he walked up behind Eren and peered over his shoulder.

“It’s been nearly a month into summer vacation, and I haven’t found a job yet. I’ve sent in over thirty applications, Levi, thirty! At this rate, I’m going to have to take out extra loans to cover my expenses for the year. I have a job at the library on campus, but I use that to pay for food and essentials,” Eren sighed as he clicked out of the page and onto the next one, reading yet another rejection email. 

“Here, let me see,” Levi said softly. A second later, Eren’s heart nearly exploded as he felt the alpha press up against him from behind, Levi’s chin resting on Eren’s shoulder as he placed his hand on top of the omega’s that was resting on the mouse. 

Eren’s other hand immediately dropped from his chin onto his thigh where he dug his nails into the flesh there as the alpha’s scent whirled around him. In his time living here thus far, the only times they touched were when Levi passed him in the kitchen. A light hand on his lower back or waist, an occasional ruffle of his hair, nothing more. This... _this_ was far more intimate than anything else had been and the omega had to do everything in his power to calm himself down. 

“Hmm, your resume looks good. I can only assume it’s due to the short period you would be able to work. Actually, we’ve been looking at hiring an intern for the summer to help out at the office. You’d be making fifteen an hour working forty hours a week, what do you think? I could print your resume and take it in with me on Monday.” 

Eren closed his eyes and willed his heart to calm down, the proximity of Levi’s body and deep voice sending his hormones into overdrive. He really needed to get laid sometime soon, this was insane. Never had he reacted to an alpha in this way and he couldn’t think of a better explanation other than lack of intimacy the past few months. 

“Y-yeah. That would be great, thank you.” 

Levi chuckled softly and pulled back only slightly, his lips brushing Eren’s ear as he spoke in nothing short of a sultry tone, “something wrong Eren? You sound a bit breathless.” 

Eren’s nails dug into his thigh even harder and he had no doubt there would be marks come morning. “Just, uh, tired. That’s all.” 

“Mm, I’ll go print out that application.” 

As soon as Levi walked away Eren slammed his laptop shut, ran upstairs, and got into an ice-cold shower to get rid of his traitor of an erection. He had no doubt the alpha had been able to smell the scent of arousal coming off of him in waves and it embarrassed him beyond belief. Had Levi been flirting with him just now? Levi. Flirting with _him?_ There was no way. He was simply teasing the omega, that was all. 

The next morning confirmed Eren’s belief that the alpha was fucking with him. He stumbled downstairs at half-past nine, doing his best to get up at decent times so that when he did get a job his sleeping schedule wouldn’t be totally fucked, and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing Levi in the kitchen with nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs on. 

The piece of clothing did nothing to hide the heat the alpha was packing and Eren would be lying if he said his eyes did not linger in places he had no business looking at. He couldn’t help it though! Levi was...gorgeous. His skin was a lovely shade of ivory adorned with intricate tattoos on his back, the black ink forming a tree whose roots started right above his ass and moved all the way up to the branches that spread out towards his shoulders. 

His body was full of muscle, and Eren’s mind immediately jumped to what it would feel like to be held down by such strong arms. He swallowed thickly; throat suddenly dry as he watched those muscles flex as the alpha cut up the food on the counter in front of him. Fucking hell, he never knew it was possible to become this aroused without having a single finger touch his body. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to come help?” 

Levi’s voice surprised Eren and caused a squeak to come from his throat as a blush crept up his neck and towards his ears. “You’re uh...not wearing any clothes?” 

Levi turned his neck to look at Eren and quirked an eyebrow, “technically, I have some on.” 

“Yeah but-” Eren looked away, mentally cursing himself for being so obvious- “never mind it’s nothing. What do you need help with?” 

Levi motioned for him to come to stand next to him and Eren did, though he kept quite a bit of space between them because there was no way he could deal with the alpha touching him when he was in that state. He had a feeling Levi knew this, if the small curve of his lip and glint in his eyes wasn’t enough of an indication, then the occasional brush of his fingers on Eren’s or the press of a hand on his waist was. 

It was somewhat of a slow torture, having the alpha tease him in this way, sending Eren’s dynamic into a fit. By the time that the food was ready, Eren’s appetite had nearly left him, his hunger for something else far more apparent, though he did his best to hide it. 

After that morning, things only became worse. 

The alpha began to touch Eren far more frequently than he had before. Especially on Monday after he came home from work with the good news that Eren had been hired and could start on Wednesday. 

“You’ll be working as my assistant,” Levi said close to his ear as he peered over the omega’s shoulder to see what he was cooking up, hand lingering a bit _too_ long on the middle of Eren’s back, right over his spine. The heat from the alpha’s hand seemed to sear through his shirt and skin, all the way down to Eren’s bones, and it was all he could do to keep himself from leaning into that touch and letting out a needy whine. 

“That’s a relief, I was worried I might have to think of finding a job outside of town.” 

Levi’s hand slid to Eren’s hip and the alpha squeezed gently as he responded, “no need. We can commute together on the days where I don’t stay past five if you want. It will save on gas money for you. I promise I won’t make you work too hard.” 

Eren closed his eyes and bit his lip, “thank you, Levi.” 

He’d nearly said _alpha_ instead. 

Just what the fuck was this man doing to him? 

Eren had hoped that working with Levi in a professional environment would diminish the attraction that had steadily been growing since the first night he’d laid eyes on the man. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. He could feel the way the alpha’s eyes roamed over him, taking in the way the dress clothes Eren wore hugged his figure. The work was easy enough, Levi explained everything thoroughly, but the omega was a constant bundle of nerves whenever they were in Levi’s office together as all he could think about was being bent over the desk and fucked. 

This had gone on long enough. 

That night, once they returned home, Eren opened up Tinder and began to scour the app for a possible match. He was afraid if he didn’t get fucked soon he was going to end up embarrassing himself in front of the alpha thus having to move out and never being able to face Mikasa again. He could only imagine how that conversation would go. “Ah yes, I tried seducing your successful uncle who was kind enough to let me live with him during my time of need.” 

At dinner, Eren brought up the fact that he was thinking of leaving for the entire weekend. The effect that it had on the alpha was immediate and the omega felt as though there was a heavy pit in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Ah...what are your plans then?” Levi asked, a hint of disappointment lacing his voice. 

Eren blinked, “um...not much.” He wasn’t about to tell Levi he was planning on getting fucked, though he was sure the alpha would be able to smell it on him upon his return. 

Levi put his fork down before resting his chin on his hands, silver eyes piercing as he stared at Eren intently, “are you leaving Friday or Saturday?” 

“The plan was Friday...though if you had something in mind that you wanted to do I could leave Saturday instead?” 

Levi nodded, “yes. There is something I have been wanting to do. Friday after work, come with me. I don’t know if Mikasa has told you, but I own a small lake house about an hour or so away. We could make it back in time on Saturday for you to still go out.”

Eren happily agreed, thinking that the plan sounded fun. They packed what they would need with them on Friday morning so that they wouldn’t need to come back home and left plenty of food and water for Titan. There was a sort of nervous excitement building up inside of the omega all day, the thought of being alone with Levi in a faraway space as enticing as it was scary. 

He was a bit surprised Levi had asked him to come along, though he supposed it made sense. They had built up a sort of companionship the past few weeks and Eren enjoyed the older man’s company far more than he expected, even with the teasing that left his mind and body in a frenzy. Levi was as frustrating as he was kind and the omega knew that once summer ended, he would have a difficult time moving out and back to his dorm. 

By the time they arrived at Levi’s lake house, the sun was beginning to set, creating some of the most beautiful scenery Eren had ever seen. There were tall mountains in the distance, their peaks covered in white snow, and the wooden lake house was surrounded by towering pines that smelled delicious. The colors of the sunset reflected off of the lake water and after they got unpacked and settled, Eren couldn’t help but go outside to admire the view. 

He was leaning against the porch railing, warm breeze ruffling his shoulder-length hair, eyes closed, and head tilted up as he listened to the sound of nature around him. It didn’t take long for Levi to join him, the alpha coming from behind and wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist, causing a delicious shiver to spread up his spine. 

“L-Levi?”

Levi nuzzled his face against Eren’s neck and breathed in deeply before saying in a dark voice, “Do you remember how I told you there was something I wanted to do this weekend?” 

This time, Eren didn’t bother holding back the whine that slipped from his throat, “I remember.” 

Levi pressed closer and Eren nearly lost it as he felt the alpha’s arousal press against his backside, “you don’t need to go anywhere else to be taken care of Eren. I’ve got you.” 

“Levi,” Eren keened as the alpha’s hand slid under his shirt, fingertips brushing against warm skin.

“I could smell you all over my house when I got back home, it was intoxicating. As soon as I saw you come out of that swimming pool I knew I wanted you. I’ve been doing my best to be patient, working you up, trying to give you the chance to make the first move. I can hear you moaning my name at night in your room, you know. It’s maddening. I’m done being patient, Eren.”

The omega’s cheeks flushed a brilliant rose-red at the knowledge that the alpha had known he’d been getting off to fantasies of the older man. He’d thought he’d been discreet, his bedroom far enough away that his moans couldn’t be heard. It would have been more embarrassing if Levi hadn’t wanted him, too. All of those touches, lingering gazes, flirtatious words, and helpful gestures had been the alpha trying to court his omega, to let him know he was willing and ready whenever Eren was. He’d never felt like such an idiot.

“I-I wasn’t sure if it was okay for me to want you,” Eren barely managed to choke out, his grip tightening on the porch fence as the alpha’s hand moved down to begin slowly unbuttoning his pants.

Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s neck, gently nipping at the soft flesh as his hand slid into the omega’s pants and began to grope his hardening erection. “Silly omega, did I not make it obvious enough that I wanted you too?

Eren tilted his head back and moaned, the feel of Levi’s teeth digging into his neck combined with deft fingers stroking his cock enough to make him slick, the powerful scent permeating the air around them. He could feel the alpha’s teeth dig into his flesh a bit harder as Levi groaned, their scents of arousal mingling together to create an intoxicating mixture.

“A-alpha! I want you so bad,” the omega gasped as Levi thumbed over his leaking tip, erection throbbing with need.

Levi’s hand came up to grip Eren by his jaw, tilting his head so that the alpha’s lips could descend upon his roughly. The omega moaned into the kiss, parting his lips and allowing the older man’s tongue to slip inside, the taste of him nearly causing Eren’s knees to buckle underneath him.

Kissing Levi was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The alpha’s tongue swirled around his and explored his mouth expertly, and he would occasionally pull back to nip at Eren’s bottom lip, gently pulling on it before delving back in for another taste. It was maddening and Eren felt dizzy, his head turning into goo as his dynamic began to take over and do the work for him. He was fully slicking now, the liquid oozing down his leg, and when the alpha pushed his pants all the way down so he could run a finger over his leaking pucker, the omega’s knees nearly gave out from underneath him.

Levi had barely done anything to him, and yet, Eren was already a quaking mess underneath his ministrations. His cock throbbed, tip leaking with pre-cum, and his entire body was flush with anticipation. He could tell by the slight tremor in the alpha’s hands that he was just as wrecked, and the notion made him feel more powerful than he’d ever felt in his life. To know he had just as much of an effect on Levi as the alpha had on him was exhilarating.

“I want to taste you, Eren,” Levi’s said against his lips, nipping at his jaw before getting on his knees behind the omega and spreading his cheeks wide.

Eren brought his hand up to his mouth and bit his thumb as a loud mewl threatened to pass through his lips. The alpha massaged his plump cheeks with his hands, squeezing the flesh, a low growl emitting from his throat as he said “don’t hide your voice, omega. I want to hear you.”

The commanding tone caused Eren to immediately drop his hand back down onto the fence and he bowed forward, resting his head against the wood, taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. As soon as he felt the alpha’s tongue run over his twitching hole, he knew he was an absolute goner. There was no way he’d ever be able to sleep with anyone else without thinking of Levi. It seemed the alpha somehow knew Eren’s body better than he did, one hand wrapping around his cock once more while the other gripped his thigh tightly, his tongue lapping at the slick that was oozing out of him.

“F-fuck!” he keened loudly as the tip of the alpha’s tongue dipped inside teasingly, barely giving the omega time to appreciate how it felt before retreating back out to lap at his hole once more. 

Eren held back his frustrations, refusing to beg, knowing that the alpha was testing him. Instead, he spread his legs wider to give Levi better access, bending over the fence and allowing it to hold him up knowing that his legs wouldn’t be much use here soon.

Levi hummed in satisfaction at the omega’s compliance and he was rewarded with that tongue delving back inside, this time much deeper. Eren moaned salaciously, the feeling of that wet muscle sliding in and out of him electrifying. The alpha groaned as more slick gushed out of Eren’s hole, the omega’s body quivering beneath Levi’s as it begged to be filled with the alpha’s cock.

Levi pulled back before biting Eren’s right thigh hard enough to leave a mark, “you taste so delicious omega. I could spend forever doing this, but I have a feeling you want something more.”

It took Eren a moment to form a coherent response, “please...I need you inside of me alpha...” he huffed out.

Levi hummed before standing up, his fingers pulling at the rest of Eren’s clothing as he whispered how he wanted to see every inch of that delicious tan skin while he pulled the omega apart piece by piece.

Eren complied every step of the way, breath nearly leaving his lungs when he turned to see the alpha fully bare in front of him. The warm orange and red hues from the sunset bathed the alpha’s strong body, coating his muscles and intricate tattoos in colorful beams. Eren had never seen such a gorgeous person in his life and he found it hard to believe that Levi wanted him.

The omega was about to voice his thoughts when Levi spoke once more, “Eren...you’re stunning.”

Levi placed his hand on Eren’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the omega’s bottom lip before leaning forward and pressing a languid kiss against those plump lips. This time, the kiss was much slower than the first they had shared. The alpha took his time taking Eren apart, his tongue unhurried as it pressed against the omega’s.

Eren reached up and tangled his hands in the alpha’s soft midnight black locks, nails scraping over Levi’s undercut causing the older man to groan in pleasure. Levi’s hands slid to Eren’s hips, gripping the bare skin roughly, nails biting into the flesh as he held himself back, allowing the two time to explore and become comfortable with one another’s bodies. The omega had a feeling that Levi was doing this for his benefit, knowing that as soon as Levi’s hard cock slid inside there would be no holding back.

He could feel the alpha’s member throbbing against his inner thigh and the omega smirked against Levi’s lips as he pressed his thigh roughly against the older man’s cock, rutting against it whilst speaking in a sultry tone, “are you going to fuck me, alpha?”

Levi bit Eren’s bottom lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood as he growled, “turn around.”

Something about the fact that he was about to get fucked outside under the sunset where anyone living in the nearby lake houses could see them sent a shock of thrill through the omega’s body as he twisted his body around so that his ass was facing Levi once more.

Levi placed his hands on Eren’s hips, gripping them tightly as he lifted the omega up a bit so he was resting on top of the porch fence. Eren mewled softly when he felt the alpha’s erection slide in between his cheeks teasingly, barely prodding against his leaking hole before sliding away again.

One hand slid forward up Eren’s spine before tangling in his hair and pulling his head back, “Remember what I said before, Eren. I want to hear you.”

The slight pain sent electricity through the omega’s veins as he responded breathlessly, “yes, alpha.”

Rather than respond, the alpha slid a hand down and easily slipped two fingers inside of Eren’s aching hole, the omega’s body shivering in ecstasy at the feeling of finally being full of something. It wasn’t nearly enough, not even when the third finger easily slipped inside, and Levi began finger fucking him in earnest.

The omega rutted his hips against Levi’s fingers frantically, beads of sweat sliding down his body, his skin hot despite the cool breeze that wafted over him from the lakefront. When the alpha started to make a beckoning motion with his fingers inside of Eren, the tips prodding at his prostate, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His cock throbbed and his gut burned deliciously as he came, white liquid coating the fence post in front of him, lips parted as he moaned Levi’s name over and over again.

Levi removed his fingers before leaning over Eren and nipping at his ear, “good boy. Now let’s see if you can take my cock as well as my fingers.”

The omega nearly yelped as Levi roughly slammed his cock deep inside, unrelenting as he set up a brutal pace, hands holding Eren up in place hard enough to leave visible bruises. Eren didn’t care, though. The thought of the alpha leaving marks all over his body combined with how fantastic his thick cock felt deep inside of him had Eren’s cock becoming hard once more, the combination of pleasure and pain making it difficult for him to continue holding himself upright.

His throat was nearly raw with how loud he was screaming out Levi’s name as the alpha adjusted his hold, using one hand to lift one of Eren’s legs in a way that somehow made his cock slam inside even deeper than before. Levi moved his lips back to Eren’s neck, teeth biting his scent gland hard enough to leave a bruise but not hard enough to break through, and that sensation along with his cock repeatedly slamming against his prostate was enough to have the omega come untouched a second time.

The alpha’s fingers curled into his hair and pulled roughly on it as Eren’s hole constricted around his cock, causing Levi to let out a loud groan of Eren’s name as his hot seed spilled inside of him, so much that it leaked out and dripped down his leg. It was incredibly lewd and tantalizing to the point that if Eren weren’t already so spent, he’d be begging Levi to take him all over again.

They both stood there and panted loudly for a few minutes, trying to regain their breath and composure. Levi got a hold of himself quicker than Eren, sliding out of him gently before lifting him up in his arms bridal style and carrying him inside the lake house. Once they were both clean they snuggled up in bed together, the alpha’s strong arms wrapped around Eren from behind as he rubbed his neck against Eren’s, scent-marking him vigorously. It was oddly endearing, a display of affection that showed Levi was interested in Eren beyond what had just taken place between them.

Suddenly, the omega thought of Mikasa and the wheels started turning in his head. He remembered how persuasive she had been when it came to convincing Eren to house-sit as well as how excited she became at the prospect of the omega living under the same roof as Levi.

“Hey...Levi?”

“Hm?”

“Did Mikasa set us up?”

Levi laughed behind him, the sound melodious and beautiful, causing the omega’s heart to thump wilding in his chest with affection. “Are you just now realizing that?”

Eren pressed his face against the pillow as he flushed deeply, “she was so discreet about it! But- I...how did she know you would be interested?”

Levi’s arms tightened around Eren’s waist as he answered softly, “Mikasa always talked about you whenever she would visit during breaks from university. I hadn’t seen you in years, you avoided me because I intimated you. I only remembered you as a mischievous brat, but as the years went by and I learned more from Mikasa I became intrigued. I wished to speak with you again. Then last Christmas she showed me this picture she’d taken of you at the beach, wide smile on your face, green eyes shining, the wind blowing through your long hair. You were stunning. The kind of person who would be mesmerizing to be around. _Fuck,_ look at you forcing me to spill my heart like some lovesick teenager.”

Eren turned around in Levi’s arms, looking deeply into those gray eyes, nervousness crawling up his spine as he bit his lower lip softly. “Does this mean...do you...” he looked away, too scared to voice what it was he was feeling on the inside.

Levi tilted his head forward, resting his forehead against Eren’s as he answered confidently, “yes. I want to be with you, Eren. Only you. I’ll treat you well and never do anything that will inhibit your freedom.”

Eren sucked in a sharp breath, heart beating frantically inside his chest, “but...I still have a year of university left. I won’t be able to see you often and-”

Levi pressed his thumb against the omega’s lips, silencing him, “I’ll wait for you.”

Eren smiled, snuggling closer to Levi, his gaze drifting towards the window as he watched the sun fully sink below the horizon. He would forever associate those colors with this moment, the warmth and beauty of the sunset akin to the wonderous sensation of falling in love for the very first time.

He couldn’t wait for his future with Levi. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Song that inspired the title and parts of the fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuCK-oiE3rM)


End file.
